In general, an electronic device may perform various functions. For example, the functions may include a still image management function, a still image editing function, a dynamic image management function, a dynamic image editing function, a message writing function, a contact management function, and the like. The electronic device may include a display unit. The electronic device may execute each function and display a screen corresponding to each function on the display unit. For example, when a first function is executed, the electronic device may display a first screen. When a second function is requested during the execution of the first function, the electronic device may generate and display a second screen for the second function.
However, the electronic device has a problem in that switching from the first screen to the second screen is not smooth. For example, during the generation of the second screen, the electronic device may display an intermediate screen for notifying that the second screen is being generated. Accordingly, a user of the electronic device may recognize that it takes a long time to switch the first screen to the second screen.